yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
61/12
Arapça Metin *يَغْفِرْ لَكُمْ ذُنُوبَكُمْ وَيُدْخِلْكُمْ جَنَّاتٍ تَجْرِي مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْأَنْهَارُ وَمَسَاكِنَ طَيِّبَةً فِي جَنَّاتِ عَدْنٍ ۚ ذَٰلِكَ الْفَوْزُ الْعَظِيمُ Türkçe Transcript(*) *Yaġfir lekum żunûbekum ve yudḣilkum cennâtin tecrî min tahtihâ-l-enhâru ve mesâkine tayyibeten fî cennâti ‘adn(in)© żâlike-lfevzu-l’azîm(u) *TÜRKÇE MEALLER Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Suçlarınızı örter ve sizi, kıyılarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere ve ebedi Adn cennetlerinde tertemiz evlere sokar; bu, pek büyük bir kurtuluş, kutluluk ve murada eriştir. Ali Bulaç Meali *O da sizin günahlarınızı bağışlar, sizi altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere ve Adn cennetlerindeki güzel konaklara yerleştirir. İşte 'büyük mutluluk ve kurtuluş' budu Ahmet Varol Meali *Allah) günahlarınızı bağışlar, sizi altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere ve Adn cennetlerinde hoş konutlara sokar. İşte büyük kurtuluş budur. Ahmet Tekin *Allah da sizin günahlarınızı bağışlar. Sizi, altından ırmaklar akan Cennet konaklarına, Adn Cennetlerindeki güzel köşklere koyar. İşte bu büyük mutluluktur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Böyle yaparsanız, Allah günahlarınızı size bağışlar, sizi, içlerinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere, Adn cennetlerinde hoş yerlere koyar. Büyük kurtuluş budur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *(Bunu yapınız ki) Allah, günahlarınızı bağışlasın, sizi içinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere ve Adn cennetlerindeki güzel meskenlere koysun. İşte bu büyük başarıdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *İşte bu takdirde O, sizin günahlarınızı bağışlar, sizi zemininden ırmaklar akan cennetlere, Adn cennetlerindeki güzel meskenlere koyar. İşte en büyük kurtuluş budur. Edip Yüksel Meali *Günahlarınızı bağışlar ve sizi içinden ırmaklar akan bahçelere ve Adn bahçelerindeki saraylara sokar. Büyük başarı budur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır *(Eğer böyle yaparsanız Allah) sizin günahlarınızı bağışlar ve sizi altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere, Adn cennetlerinde hoş yerlere koyar. İşte büyük kurtuluş budur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Günahlarınızı mağfiret buyurur ve sizi altından ırmaklar akar Cennetlere ve Adn Cennetlerinde hoş hoş meskenlere koyar, işte büyük kurtuluş «fevzi azîm» odur Hayrat Neşriyat Meali *(Böyle yaparsanız, O) günahlarınızı size bağışlar ve sizi, altlarından ırmaklar akan Cennetlere ve Adn Cennetlerindeki güzel meskenlere koyar. İşte büyük kurtuluş, budur! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Sizin için günahlarınızı yarlığar ve sizi altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere ve Adn cennetlerinde tertemiz konaklara girdirir. Bu ise en büyük bir kurtuluştur. Muhammed Esed *böyle yaparsanız, Allah günahlarınızı bağışlayacak ve sizi dünyada içinden ırmaklar akan bahçelere ve bu sonsuz mutluluk bahçelerindeki 12 güzel köşklere koyacaktır: bu büyük bir mazhariyettir! Suat Yıldırım *Böyle yaparsanız sizin günahlarınızı affeder ve içinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere ve özellikle Adn cennetlerinde çok güzel saraylara yerleştirir. İşte en büyük başarı, en büyük mutluluk budur. Süleyman Ateş Meali *(Böyle yapınız ki Allah) sizin günahlarınızı bağışlasın ve sizi altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere ve durulmağa değer bahçeler içinde güzel konutlara koysun. İşte büyük başarı budur. Şaban Piriş Meali *O, sizin günahlarınızı bağışlar ve sizi alt tarafından ırmaklar akan cennetlere, Adn cennetlerindeki güzel meskenlere koyar. İşte büyük kurtuluş budur. Ümit Şimşek Meali *O zaman Allah sizin günahlarınızı bağışlar, sizi altlarından ırmaklar akan Cennetlere ve Adn Cennetlerindeki çok güzel meskenlere yerleştirir. İşte asıl büyük bahtiyarlık budur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Günahlarınızı affeder ve sizi, altından nehirler akan bahçelere, sürekli cennetlerdeki temiz-bereketli barınaklara yerleştirir. İşte bu en büyük başarıdır. *İNGİLİZCE MEALLER Yusuf Ali (English) *He will forgive you your sins, and admit you to Gardens beneath which Rivers flow, and to beautiful mansions in Gardens of Eternity: that is indeed the Supreme Achievement. M. Pickthall (English) *He will forgive you your sins and bring you into Gardens underneath which rivers flow, and pleasant dwellings in Gardens of Eden. That is the supreme triumph.